


In Your Best Interests

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca are a college aged couple discussing their fantasies, or rather Esca has shared his and is trying to wheedle Marcus' from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Best Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago - it's never easy to get the courage to post.  
> -FILTH - Do I ever write anything else?  
> -No but seriously this is the filthiest filth.  
> -I think it's also batshit insane but no longer have the objectivity to tell, sorry about that I'll write something more sensible sooon  
> -Stereotypes about 'jocks' abound.  
> 

"You still going to that football social at the end of the week?" Esca said.  
  
Marcus nodded. "They'd probably throw me off the teams if I didn't," he said.  
  
Esca laughed. He could believe that. Sure Marcus was the captain of the team but still.

As far as Esca could see football wasn't a sport you could be casually into, it was a world that demanded utter conformity to its scheme. Like a cult, he might have said not long ago, but Marcus' dad was an NFL coach so the sport had been important to him ever since he was small and as Marcus was now important to Esca he was trying to have a little more patience with it all.  
  
"I think you should let me come," Esca said.  
  
Marcus didn't instantly refuse, he wasn't that sort of guy, but Esca could almost visualise the shake of his head.  
  
"Nah man, you don't wanna be spending time with football players, they're assholes," he said.  
  
"See, even you say that about them," Esca said.  
  
"No I mean, don't get me wrong, they're good guys for some things but they can't know about us, so we'd have to pretend and I mean I'm cool with all that shit cos I get to play sports but what would you get from it?"  
  
"You're not thinking on it properly," Esca said.  
  
Marcus looked dubious but live to Esca's energy said, "Well why don't you tell me how to think about it then?"  
  
Esca fixed eyes on Marcus' and the intensity between them climbed slowly.  
  
"Well, if I came along, I'd get a whole evening of just watching you, walking around with your buddies, in your tux, your head all held high, knowing all the while that you love my cock so much that you've let me rub it, all over your mouth."  
  
Marcus snorted, "You haven't done that."  
  
Esca raised his eyebrows, "No, sounds hot though doesn't it?"  
  
Marcus' stare was still and solid and Esca smiled, knowing without words that his answer was yes.  
  
The erotic charge between them was always present. Straightforward. A raw, natural energy flow that could not be denied no matter how many attempts they had made. Esca leant in, pinned Marcus back against the couch with a hand on his bicep and kissed him, licking his tongue over his lips as he withdrew. Marcus sighed, his whole body deflating, relaxing, as he shrank back to the passivity that only Esca could successfully eke from him.  
  
After a few inciting stares Esca got up in his lap, straddling his thighs. When he looked ahead all he could see was Marcus' face, so close, those warm eyes of his, so handsome.  
  
He put one palm to his jaw and the other to his hair, stroking it, then kissed him again, sucking his succulent lips softly then spreading light pecks all over his rough cheeks down over his chin.  
  
Esca felt Marcus squirming beneath him, clearly turned on, clearly his, and was himself excited, his breaths panting out of him.  
  
"So beautiful," he gasped, kissing down against Marcus' neck as he felt his hands rise to cup his arse, groping him.  
  
He dropped his head and licked Marcus' lip again, then said against the wetness, "I wanna make you come so fucking hard." An impulsive outburst but as passionately intended as a lifelong quest.  
  
Marcus groaned, relaxed back, looking up at him, unable to say anything either to encourage or prevent his will or intention, just basking in the sheer attention of it.  
  
Their relations went like this alot. Marcus aroused Esca so much physically, his mannerisms, his voice, his scent. Everytime Esca thought of him a catalogue of things that he wanted to do came to mind alongside. It made him the active, dominant partner whenever they were together and so here he was again, planning to do something filthy and dirty to Marcus, but this time he was aware that Marcus never exactly asked for the sexual things he received.  
  
It struck Esca as neglect.  
  
He felt an unsteady urge to engage with him, to push him, rouse him from his stuporous, passive enjoyment.  
  
"What do you want me to do to you? What's the sexiest thing you can think of?" Esca asked.  
  
Marcus smirked and Esca knew that answers were coming to mind, poking up through his usually linear thoughts, but he did not immediately share them.  
  
This was how he always was, avoidant of any discussion of his true, essential thoughts, as if he were afraid Esca might judge the things he truly felt or desired, like he had little trust of him, even after so long of loving him and receiving his love.  
  
"Tell me, I wanna do it to you," Esca urged.  
  
Marcus could hear the edge of irritation in Esca's voice so his reply was not as catatonic as before but he kept the suppression up all the same.  
  
"I don't really have specific fantasies."  
  
"Ah come on, when you're wanking and you wanna end it all what's the first thing you think of?"  
  
"I don't really think alot of the time when I'm doing that," Marcus said, his face tightening minutely, clearly feeling harassed.  
  
"But when you are thinking...?"  
  
Esca watched how Marcus warred between outright candidness and outright secrecy, seeing the tangled area between trust and distrust that they occupied.  
  
Marcus was clearly so attracted to Esca that he couldn't keep himself from wanting to give forth to him, to appeal to him with his vulnerability, but at the same time every moment of his life he had been encouraged to build up armour, told he could only be rejected if he ever showed his true self.  
  
Esca stroked his cheek and kissed his mouth again but he took time to linger, nuzzling his nose into Marcus' face until he smiled warm and made sweet noises of contentment.  
  
"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," Esca said.  
  
"Yours is barn sex right?" Marcus said with a triumphant raise of the eyebrows.  
  
Esca's face narrowed in disagreement at first, then he remembered. Yes. He had gotten drunk one night and told Marcus how he would lay him in the hay as he sucked his cock, words squeezed out between licks.  
  
Wanting to avoid talking about his fantasies Marcus laughed and shook his head at Esca's, "I don't even know where there is a barn in this day and age."  
  
"Me either. Well there you go, you know how fucking ridiculous my fantasies are. Why won't you share yours?"  
  
There comes the familiar pause where Marcus is silently contemplating what he should reveal and what he should keep to himself.  
  
"...It's nothing we can do together man, there's no point."  
  
That comment, reluctant and mysterious, with its hint of challenge, only made Esca need to know more.  
  
He teased his fingertips over Marcus' nipple through his shirt until it poked out hard and when Marcus gasped asked him.  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
Marcus cupped Esca's face in his hands and pleaded, "Baby would you just leave it please?"  
  
Esca looked at his face and was surprised to find that Marcus' cheeks were flushed - he was being serious - it made Esca equally resolute in pursuit.  
  
He shook his head "Nope. Sorry."  
  
Marcus sighed upset and Esca wondered why he was being so serious about all of this.  
  
"Why won't you just tell me? For fuck's sake, not like I'm gonna laugh at you, I just want to make you come."  
  
This was a familiar point of stumbling between them and Marcus sighed, weary of getting into it, then shaking his head he said in a hushed tone, "It's embarrassing..."  
  
"Ah, come on, you know you wanna," Esca said his voice deep and mischievous, his stare at Marcus particularly penetrating. The scrutiny, so overblown, a parody of their natural, subtle intensity made Marcus smile at him and Esca smiled back able to feel them slipping into togetherness again. At a certain point Marcus withdrew a little, with a long sigh he closed his eyes and when he opened them again said.  
  
"You promise me you won't be jealous?"  
  
"Jealous?" Esca said amused.  
  
"No. Promise me," he said, eyes locked on Esca's - it seemed alarmingly like he was actually fearful.  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise you, just tell me..."  
  
Marcus smiled feintly as if trying to be amused at himself. It stoked up anticipation in Esca.  
  
"Ok... the sexiest thing I can think of, is like, lots of people ... like lots and lots of people ..."  
  
"Lots of people?" Esca said, smiling, intrigued and excited already.  
  
Marcus nodded, slow and reluctant, "Whenever I need to shoot fast, I think about lotsa guys, like, holding me down and fucking me ... like, just ... relieving frustration on me."  
  
He shook his head then, his face grave, as if he were appalled by his own thoughts.  
  
It made Esca hard at once. He was warm to the real world logistics of it, able to vividly imagine it all where Marcus was concerned. Such a fantasy, with its inherent passivity & attention, suited him so well.  
  
His body was so attractive and responsive. He could take some intense pounding without complaint. Esca had always been interested in knowing more of his endurance.  
  
Marcus was clearly worrying so Esca said, reassuring him, "That's so fucking hot."  
  
Marcus looked up a little dazed and disbelieving, still so embarrassed.  
  
"Just, using you?"  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
"Do you know who they are? Are they people you know or something?"  
  
He looked away guilty, "Sometimes, not always though."  
  
It sent a renewed shiver of excitement through Esca.  
  
"You said it was nothing we could do," he said, his eyebrows raised, "I could make that one come true."  
  
That amused Marcus, "You got some friends you're not telling me about?"  
  
Esca winked.  
  
Marcus laughed but behind it he looked worried, "I couldn't actually do it man, I'd be way too scared."  
  
Esca gripped both of his wrists, pinning them by his sides to the couch and stared into his eyes until Marcus had to look back again.  
  
"What if I made it come true without anyone else ever entering this room?"  
  
Marcus laughed immediately, "Like roleplay or whatever?" He had always found such things a little ridiculous.  
  
But all the while ideas were filling Esca's head that were far from funny and he knew he could talk him through this.  
  
"Yeah, could look at it that way, or we could just say how about I whisper fucking hot things in your ear for you to imagine, while I give you a wank?"  
  
"I like at least part of that," Marcus said, body almost back to its prior relaxed, amused state of sensuality and arousal.  
  
Esca laughed then said. "Get naked then."  
  
Marcus pouted a little, as if put out by Esca's bluntness.  
  
"Well you're meant to be a sex slave right."  
  
Marcus' expression turned narrowed and dubious at that.  
  
"Well that's the essence of what you want isn't it, to be used, like your body belongs to the people who wanna fuck it."  
  
Marcus shrugged.  
  
"Well I wanna fuck it," Esca said to him brutal and fierce, "so get up and show it to me."  
  
Taken aback by the tone in his voice Marcus breathed heavily and when Esca freed him he stood. He tugged his T-shirt a little teasingly as if still somehow unsure if Esca meant it.  
  
Esca nodded. Marcus laughed, clearly nervous.  
  
Then he stared, his eyes had a dark and sultry focus in them as he peeled the T-shirt off and stood there topless in front of him, dropped his hands to work on the zipper of his jeans.  
  
In his boxers he stood, his brown nipples peaked, hard in his chest, so intact, so perfect.  
  
He was a challenge.  
  
This was all a challenge.  
  
"I think I ought to tie you up."  
  
Marcus laughed short until he realised it wasn't a joke, "What?"  
  
"I think it would help you feel used if you were powerless," Esca said.  
  
Esca stared at him, watching him, expecting him to recoil. It was a surprise when, seemingly convinced by his logic, he said with a smirk and a tilt of the head.  
  
"Cottia has handcuffs."  
  
Cottia was Marcus' roommate who had gone back home for the week.  
  
Esca stepped nearer to Marcus.  
  
"You know where they are?"  
  
Marcus regarded him closely and nodded.  
  
Esca rubbed his knuckles against Marcus' taut abs and stared up into his eyes.  
  
"Go get 'em then," he said dismissively.  
  
Marcus nodded and slipped away.  
  
He quickly came back, placing the handcuffs pink and furry with their key in the centre of Esca's palms.  
  
He put his wrists together behind him and looked to Esca, eyes wide and plaintive.  
  
He trembled a little as Esca restrained him but his breathing was still fast. He was still turned on.  
  
Sat down on the couch handcuffed, topless, his erect cock a solid mound in his shorts, he seemed to change. He was smaller there. Still so beautifully proportioned though. Thick tanned shoulder muscles, and thighs too, tasty, and that did make sense given that he wanted so to be consumed.  
  
Esca stood before him and shook his head as he groped his own cock which rose stiff in the confines of his jeans.  
  
"You're so fucking hot."  
  
Marcus smiled minutely, happier to please him than he could quite let on and his eyes closed, savouring his position.  
  
As he sat there, still and object like Esca leant over him, stroking his fingertips light over the planes of his chest, slow enjoying the feel of his smooth, taut skin, his muscles, down his abdominals, then back up them again.  
  
By the time he was done Marcus' skin was goose pimpled all over, his eyes, which opened, were lidded and his breaths were deep sighs.  
  
"Fucking look at that body..." Esca said, pleased, "...so tight," he said, his voice slipped down from a growl to nothing but a whisper.  
  
He leant down again, his forehead almost touching Marcus', able to look deep into his eyes, to see him shrinking psychologically beneath his power and pinched each of his nipples.  
  
Lingering his second pinch longer and harder for the desperate noise and unconscious wriggle that Marcus made.  
  
"You like that?" He asked smirking.  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
"Yeah?" Esca repeated as he flicked them hard.  
  
Marcus moaned, he sounded wounded but there was the crease of a smile in the corners of his tense mouth. Besides, Esca could see, birds eye view down, how his cock hardened more and more in his shorts.  
  
"You like me hurting you?"  
  
He nodded hard and closed his eyes again.  
  
Esca straightened up a bit and lovingly squeezed the hard round of his bicep, sliding his grip down his arm to where it was drawn away behind his back.  
  
Marcus whined at that touch. Not even sexual and he was whining. It was so easy. Esca felt exhilirated.  
  
"You're so turned on aren't you."  
  
Marcus opened his eyes and looked up at him and his tongue wetted his lips at Esca's look.  
  
Esca whipped in close again and kissed his mouth chastely, teasing, then snapped away quickly, laughing to himself as he felt every single muscle in Marcus' body tense, automatically rigid, as he strained forward trying to free his arms to grab his neck and bring that mouth back there to be filled by his tongue.  
  
He trailed his fingertips back up Marcus' tight belly again.  
  
"Remember when we went to that gay gym," Esca said idly.  
  
Marcus frowned and nodded, instantly aware of what Esca was talking about but unable, or unwilling, to see why he was talking about it now.  
  
It had been an accident.  
  
They were each other's first lover of the same sex and neither of them had been confident enough to deliberately stride into an area where there were lots of gay people but they had been at a loose end in an unfamiliar part of town one day and liked the look of the place from the outside.  
  
Esca had been amused by the whole thing, especially the attention Marcus got but Marcus had been quite scared, almost outraged.  
  
In hindsight Esca should have guessed there and then that the situation came a little too close to his fantasy life for comfort.  
  
"Remember all those guys looking at your body?"  
  
Marcus looked up at him.  
  
"Seemed like every guy in that place wanted to fuck you."  
  
Marcus said nothing but a tremor ran through him and his face tightened as if he were sorrowful.  
  
Esca recognised the expression as shame and arousal and he felt a wash of triumph because that seemed so much like what Marcus wanted from this.  
  
To feel like a hot boy. A dirty boy. A slut.  
  
He put his hand down and pulled the waistband of Marcus' shorts.  
  
Marcus lifted slightly to enable his exposure. His prick, uncovered, was so hard that it was up to his belly. Marcus' cock was gorgeous, thick and straight and he always got full, length against body, boners.  
  
Esca leant in and licked the soft cartlidge of his ears.  
  
Marcus grunted, then said "Ah," once but then he was silent apart from harsh breath, all the same his prick, thick and purpling in the air, wobbled, jerking and quirking for attention.  
  
Esca smirked at it, it wanted something Marcus was too immobilised to give it, something he would have to beg for in time.  
  
Esca licked his ear again slower, then withdrew slightly, mouth by the side of his face as his eyes swivelled down.  
  
"Your cock likes that, look at that thing."  
  
They both looked and Esca realised they were both shivering a little. It was intense, so easily, quickly deep between them. They interlocked on some precious level, able to mess with one another with as little as a look and fully willing to be messed with.  
  
Esca finally reached down and stroked Marcus' cock and Marcus closed his eyes like it distressed him to be touched but he was saintly perfect and quiet in his suffering.  
  
Esca breathed, "Such a hot little slut,"  
  
A filthy, violent eroticism to try to carve a hole in Marcus' cool, calm, collection but he was settling in for the torment and now so in charge of himself that the best Esca got was a murmured "Mmm".  
  
Loss of control was just an idea, a weighty fear. He could not get out of his mind just yet.  
  
Esca ran his hand up and down Marcus' swollen shaft stroking hard.  
  
He tensed in waves, a flush beginning in his cheeks, his biceps, his pelvis was working with Esca's strokes but though he squirmed and blushed with arousal he was entirely silent.  
  
"You like that?" Esca asked again.  
  
Marcus looked up and his eyes were blown, black, but his lips didn't even half form a response anymore. He was being properly stoic now.  
  
Esca's cock was so painfully tight in his jeans and he wasn't prepared to be, he grabbed his bulge through his jeans to show Marcus, "You're making me so hard."  
  
As Marcus looked down, taking it in and Esca spiked him, saying.  
  
"Ah god, you're gonna take that cock. You know that right?"  
  
Marcus huffed a heavier breath.  
  
"Yeah you know that."  
  
Marcus moaned, his cock twitching some more.  
  
Esca smiled, his own dick aching.  
  
Being torn down. Humiliated. Used. Marcus liked that specifically. The thought, evidently exciting him beyond what he could swallow down & keep to himself. He was thinking the whole time how to move and make this better for him.  
  
He stroked Marcus' length some more, felt him hitching tighter and tighter with each sweep.  
  
Marcus began breathing in a choked gulp as he struggled to hold back some vestige of dignity that was robbed from him entirely by his impending orgasm.  
  
Esca took his hand away.  
  
Marcus' breath was stressed. His eyes, mossy green, pleaded with Esca who gave him nothing.  
  
Then, at the right moment, in the aftermath of his teasing, Esca settled his finger, at the crown of Marcus' swollen purple cock, right on the sensitive part and tickled it, rubbing up and down around those pleasurable nerve endings, small and niggling.  
  
"Uh yeah," Marcus said, small.  
  
His eyes seized closed.  
  
"I'd love to take you out to that gym."  
  
Marcus' lips pursed and his body seemed to tense breath jailed within him. Instantly on board.  
  
"I'd strip you naked and tie your wrists to a machine below your shoulders, on a really short tie, so you'd have to be permanently bent over, then I'd smack your arse, work it open with my fingers and leave you there, with all those strange horny men around you."  
  
He worried he'd been too harsh, too cruel, but Marcus' closed eyes creased with especial feeling & his cock jerked in mid air.  
  
Esca stroked it again, on and on it, in a nice rhythm, it and his hand now liberally coated in precum. Marcus' foreskin gliding so easily over his shaft with each pump.  
  
Marcus neck craned back and he whimpered, the noise ebbing and rising with the push of his frantic breath.  
  
Esca was unable to stop smiling.  
  
"God they'd notice you so quick wouldn't they and then they'd touch you up, wherever they wanted to," he said, stroking Marcus' wet cock head hard as an example, "Wherever they needed all the while you couldn't stop them, you'd just have to stay there, bent over, spread open, receiving them, letting them all have you."  
  
"Oh fuck, unh..." Marcus sounded so frantic and desperate and lost.  
  
"Is that hot," Esca said smiling.  
  
Marcus looked up at him, his eyes fully open for the first time in a while and gloriously glazed, opaque with lust.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Marcus looked at him fixed as he nodded. It was such a small pitiful head nod. He was under his thrall, his control. It was sexy.  
  
Esca jerked him off rough, so hard and fast, like he absolutely meant to bring him off, bearing down seriously, concentrated in the face, like that was utterly his intention. "Is this good," Esca asked wanting constant validation to humiliate Marcus but also because he genuinely wanted to know if he was getting it right.  
  
"Yes," he finally moaned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes, yes," Marcus nodded, his whole body shuddering with shivers as his boner got tighter and tighter in Esca's hand.  
  
"You like the thought of being tied up there, giving your arsehole up to everyone," Esca said hand working frantically.  
  
Marcus' eyes opened & the truest part of his soul, the dirty core of his inherent desire for submission was there when he said "Yes,"  
  
"Oh yeah, I know, I know how dirty you are..."  
  
He moaned so guttural & deep, "Oh fuck please, I'm gonna nut, ah please, keep fucking ah....  
  
Esca did keep on and Marcus spiralled higher & higher, his beautiful musculature seizing, tighter & tighter waves of hot breath  
  
Hips gyrating up into him, until he surely had to come. Whining, moaning, "yes, yes,"  
  
Esca took his hand away.  
  
"Uh fuck. Uh shit."  
  
Marcus' following sighs of frustration were deep. He was so desperate for it.  
  
"Uh, please."  
  
"What do you want?" Esca said, stroking his hand through his hair.  
  
Marcus was broken and beautiful, shivering, sobbing, whole body ruddy with the heat of his blood and he couldn't find words that made sense, just said.  
  
"My cock Esca, please, Esca."  
  
That cock was a pretty purpling red up against his belly. His hips juddered, thrusting it out, trying to rut the air in such desperate need.  
  
When he saw it have no effect on Esca, he settled again, eyes open, falling back to a pattern of concealing his want.  
  
Esca kissed him, pushing tongue into him aggressively, then as he breathed hard again, with hand holding his head he began anew. Whispering in his ear.  
  
"How long do you think it would be before someone shoved their fingers up your arse? Can you imagine that, just two lubed fingers thrusting up into you, testing your hole out."  
  
It made Esca excited, he palmed his cock then thumbed Marcus' slowly, viciously focused on the tip again.  
  
Marcus thrust hips and gave up a whining "Uh,"  
  
He tried to focus on breathing it down again, to deny Esca the pleasure of torturing him, but it was no win.  
  
"All the others guys watching would get so hard at the sight of that, that perfect little arse of yours getting given it. You'd turn them on so much."  
  
He was squirming, almost uncomfortable in the continuing pleasure of his arousal.  
  
Esca kissed Marcus but he couldn't get the wherewithal from the joyous agony of the unshot come backed up in his aching balls to even close his mouth so it was little more than a swap of heated breath.  
  
"You'd make them need to come so they'd shove those hard fucking cocks up your arse, one at a time, make you take every drop..."  
  
"Uh. yea."  
  
He worked continuous, wet, fast, unleashing something finally and all the sex Marcus had was there in his hip gyrations to help and encourage him to tug him to completion.  
  
No.  
  
Esca stopped, massaging his balls instead. They were rock hard, warm and deep red with blood. Marcus hissed.  
  
He was concentrating now, "Esca ... please let me come ... please stroke me."  
  
"You wanna jizz?"  
  
"Ah, yes, please."  
  
He put his hand lightly, stroking it like it was a pet.  
  
He could imagine Marcus now, bent double, handsome face contorted by pleasure, pain, as his tiny hole was breached by rampant, slippery, cocks and he looked right in Marcus' gorgeous, golden eyes and knew he saw the same thing.  
  
That beautiful body, broad shoulders, thick thighs, every inch muscled by sports, being fucked, used, worshipped, adored, then desecrated and demeaned all at once.  
  
"Please make me come yes, yes, please," He begged, utterly on the hook of his submission.  
  
Esca wanted more of that power, that noise, that lovely baseness so he took that hand away quick as a flash.  
  
"Shit, shit, ah shit."  
  
"You're not coming til they shoot on you."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"You want their cum?"  
  
He nodded small and there was something beautifully low in his eyes as he repeated, "Oh god I want their cum."  
  
His throat tried to close at the humiliation of the words but he was too aroused for shame to get any traction whatsoever.  
  
"I want their cum so much." Marcus said, eyes closed, lashes fluttering.  
  
Esca got up, unzipped and pulled his tender cock out of his underwear.  
  
"Open your mouth then."  
  
Marcus opened his eyes instead and looked but did not see, eyes too glazed by need.  
  
Esca stepped closer and rubbed the head of his rock hard dick over his full lips. Felt his breath, then his tongue flicker out on reflex, then the pressure increasing as Marcus' neck craned toward it.  
  
"That's it, suck that dick."  
  
He did. No question. Eyes closed, as if the act nourished him.  
  
Esca stroked his cock head softly in and out over Marcus' stretched accomdating tongue then slid himself home. As he did Marcus moaned.  
  
"That nice hard cock in your mouth making yours ache?" Esca said and it made him feel high when Marcus snatching grasping mouth tightened and moaned in agreement around his prick.  
  
"Ah, yeah, good boy, fucking take that."  
  
Esca thrust small, shallow, honestly not needing to fuck his face too hard or deep before he felt like that was it.  
  
Marcus kept his eyes closed, focused on sucking.  
  
Esca pulled back.  
  
"Imagine all those guys cumming in your arse, then having to stay bent over while they use your face too."  
  
"Fuck... yes." Marcus said, his eyes closed.  
  
With barely a stroke Esca spunked explosively on Marcus' face, his whole body aching with tension, paining him, nearly equal to the amount of heaven let loose all over him.  
  
Marcus was a sight, cheeks bright red like they'd been lashed, shiny splashes showing in the light where his ejaculation had caught him.  
  
Esca stroked him. It was barely a swirl of his fist before Marcus was convulsing.  
  
"Uh I'm gonna nut. Oh god I'm gonna."  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Esca kept pumping his cock as its semen jetted out all over his belly, splash after splash.  
  
It seemed to go on a few spurts longer than usual. Wrist aching Esca continued to milk it until all it had were pearly drops.  
  
Marcus was insensible, dead to the world afterwards. Esca was pleased with himself, not a little cocky, at the sight.  
  
He leant in and kissed Marcus' cheek and when he jolted a little awake wrapped a squeezing arm around his shoulders and held him, feeling such warm, expanding love.  
  
They locked eyes with one another, both ecstatic.  
  
"You good?"  
  
Marcus nodded his smile splitting his face.  
  
"You're sure? It wasn't too intense?"  
  
Marcus shook his head barely conscious.  
  
"I've made such a mess of your face."  
  
"I liked that."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Marcus nodded, "I just wasn't...with it... y'know, it was just ..." He shrugged. "...It was the best."  
  
Esca smiled.  
  
"Come here, let me wash you off."  
  
Marcus coming to Esca amounted to him just laying there, eyes barely open, smiling as Esca tenderly ran the moistened corner of a towel over his cheeks and chin.  
  
Then Esca wiped his belly and he shivered through his whole body as if cold.  
  
"Let me get you blankets."  
  
Esca took the throw down from the back of the sofa and draped that over his sleeping body. Marcus wasn't even fully awake when his wrists were freed, he trusted that Esca would remove them. Esca kissed him for that as he snuggled in next to him.  
  
"So, I think the lesson we've learnt there is that you should always tell me absolutely everything I want to know whenever I want to know it..." Esca said softly, smiling warmly at him & at himself because he'd ensured Marcus wasn't anywhere near conscious enough to hear him or respond.


End file.
